


You are my music.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, and awkward, propmt inspritation, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat go to a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my music.

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck, an AU (kinda obvious).
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to a concert together as friends. While Person A is in the bathroom, a stranger starts flirting with Person B, who isn’t interested, but can’t get the stranger to leave them alone. Suddenly Person A swoops in and kisses B, because they saw B was uncomfortable and are pretending to be their significant other in order to deter the stranger.
> 
> Bonus: Imagine your OTP in a fight and person B yells ‘GO TO HELL, FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE!’ and A, being the big nerd they are, starts singing ‘Go to Hell For Heaven’s Sake’ by BMTH.
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo micscamerasing.

Karkat and Sollux. The unbelievable pair of friends that no one seen happening anytime soon but it happened, and it happened quick. And right now they were on their way to a concert. They had just gotten into an argument about who's better at programming, Karkat, who barely gave a shit about anything other than Sollux. Or Sollux, who basically dedicated his whole life to programming and computers. When Karkat actually got mad at Sollux he yelled, but when he yelled "GO TO HELL, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Sollux didn't even flinch but started singing along to 'Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake' by Bring Me The Horizon. Because not only did Sollux dedicate his life to computers, he also did with music.  
Now, somewhere halfway through the concert, Sollux had to go to the bathroom, leaving Karkat alone for a few minutes. When Sollux came back, this stranger was flirting with Karkat. Sollux got a little pissed at what he was seeing, but he kept a level head and calmly walked back over to Karkat and the douche.  
"Hey, babe." He said, wrapping one arm around Kar's neck, when Karkat saw it was Sollux, he was grateful. Kar snuggled into Sollux, mumbling "Hey Soll." The guy backed off a little.  
"I'm Sollux, Karkat's boyfriend." He said, holding out the other hand to greet the guy.  
"I'm Matt, I was getting to know Karkat here."  
"Yeah, I seen." Sollux muttered. Kissing Karkat's head like he always wanted to, Sollux started acting more like Karkat's boyfriend in no time.  
When Matt had finally left them alone, Karkat asked the question, interrupting Sollux from that same sentence. "Hey Soll, you want to my boyfriend, like for real?" Sollux gave a nervous chuckled and kissed Kar like he had that night, but this time, it was full of the emotion that Sollux felt for Karkat. Love.  
"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend."


End file.
